Talk:Officer
Who counts as an Officer? With the creation of this page, I think we need to define what constitutes as an "officer" because a lot of times, the people that are officers are officers by virtue of having some high role in the group. Ivankov is an officer of the Revolutionary Army by virtue of being an Army Commander (before this was revealed, I think the manga simply called him an "Officer"). So the question is: If Ivankov is an Officer, while his official position is Army Commander, wouldn't that mean that the other Army Commanders are also Officers. Likewise, Benn Beckman is an officer by virtue of being the First Mate. How do we determine who counts as an officer in these cases since One Piece uses the term both specifically as a position (Donquixote Pirates) and very generally as describing a person high up in the ranks?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 01:58, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Army commanders are officers, yes. Likewise the Sweet Commanders are also the top officers of the Big Mom Pirates. 17:51, January 12, 2020 (UTC) So like would a First Mate be an officer?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:26, January 14, 2020 (UTC) We have confirmation on Beckman but not others. The examples I gave are instances where they are specifically referred to as officers. 17:16, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Why even have it at all? The article is basically just a template gallery. SeaTerror (talk) 20:28, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Because it is a unique profession. Feel free to add to the page if you think it lacks anything. Rhavkin (talk) 20:38, January 14, 2020 (UTC) There's nothing to add. Just an article to fluff up the article page count. SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, January 14, 2020 (UTC) The only difference from this and Pirate Apprentice is the detailed list under the gallery. Again, feel free to add it. Rhavkin (talk) 20:48, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Well, Benn Beckman was referred to as an officer because he was talked about in the same sentence with Lucky Roux and Yasopp. They would never have simply said officer if he was talked about alone, they would have said first mate. Doesn't really make sense for Headliners to be listed as 幹部 (officers) but not the All-Stars.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:28, January 15, 2020 (UTC) I know I don't edit as much nowadays, but I feel this page is indeed needed. But it was the Marines who referred Benn as an officer, while the databook regarded him as a first mate. Headliners are executives, just like all of Big Mom's children (minus Three Sweet Commanders and defectors Lola and Praline). 06:18, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :The Marines' perception of one's position in a crew may be biased/incorrect, as they thought Chopper is a pet. The databook, however, states Benn is a first mate. Therefore, he should be removed from officer and uniquely placed in First Mate. 06:21, January 17, 2020 (UTC) :I also think we should have a sub-section for Division Commanders, since they are effectively officers of a crew, with equal authority, if only over one particular division. Oh, and Baroque Works have their own system of officers too. 06:25, January 17, 2020 (UTC) We have to go be confirmed and not authority shown, otherwise Nami or Zoro would be classified as Vice Captain\First Mate. Rhavkin (talk) 07:36, January 17, 2020 (UTC) ok a couple of things. *First mate while simliar is totally differnt rank then an officer and title of officer has been used mostly for larger crews and organzations ex Yonko,Shichibukai crews and Revolutionary Army (this not say some one can have the rank of first mate and officer) benn beckman is both the First Mate page makes this clear when talking about commanders and officers for large crews. *lets be clear on who should be called officer and who shouldnt now because i can just tell some where down the line some ones is going say " well why isnt tamago pekoms bobbin etc they have ranks?" The Big Mom Pirates chess system is a differnt rank system still not fully explained yet and is totally differnt and so far unique only to that crew. *can we make it clear any one with title of headliner,executive,commander, titanitc captian, all-star, disater etc falls.under officer catgtergory and that person must be called one of these titles or something similar to.be added to the pageTo love this (talk) 22:33, January 26, 2020 (UTC) "no it doesnt and no they are not a all star is not.same.as a headliner and a sweet commander is not.same as a officer" - Now this is what you said on the edit page. And look at what you said above - "headliner,...sweet commander...falls under officer" - so you are proving yourself wrong with your own words. No one said they are the same, I said they are all "Officers" or, in your words, "falls under officer category", so basically, you are contradicting what you are saying. Officer is not a rank for the other crews - it is only a rank for the Donquixote Pirates. For the other crews, it is a general term meaning "Higher-ups".Nightmare Pirates (talk) 08:21, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ok 1 this should be on officer gallery talk page not here move it back 2 what are u talkimg ablut that is not a contradiction i clear said that all those differnt titles fall under catgeroy of officer meaning any one with those titles or simliar shluld be added to this galleryand it is not a rank for Donquixote Pirates officer is general term but not all officer are same in rank a sweet commander is higher then a regular officer in big mama crew same with 0thers and each crew calls there officer members differnt names which should be shown in the gallery08:37, February 1, 2020 (UTC) the whitebeard division commanders are officers as well they are officers just like other people on this page they should be allowed on this like them.To love this (talk) 06:51, January 22, 2020 (UTC)